


Shut up and Drive

by LuneFaitLaFolie



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Dex drives a lot, Driving across america, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nursey writes a lot, Pining, Playlist, Road Trips, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Soft!Dex, coachella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuneFaitLaFolie/pseuds/LuneFaitLaFolie
Summary: Dex, Nursey, Chowder and Farmer drive from one side of America to the other because Nursey bought them all tickets to Coachella. Dex didn't want to come yet here he is anyways. This should go well.





	1. Providence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex thought getting everything into the car was bad enough, but just from the short drive to Providence, he knew this was going to be a long few days. 
> 
> He was yet to decide if he regretted agreeing to it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a playlist. Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqg6Pj426xQWtuCwQaRTkGLgrAk5AT-jq)

Dex thought getting everything into the car was bad enough, but just from the short drive to Providence, he knew this was going to be a long few days.

He was yet to decide if he regretted agreeing to it though.

He didn't even think he was going to say yes, and no matter how many times Nursey tries to say he was the reason Dex was coming, Chowder was the real convincing factor.

It had nothing to do with his crush on Nursey.

Dex had been planning this trip for two months, the others for four, he started, and completed, the planning when he said yes to Chowder.

 _"Please Dex, you know it will be fun, and you and Nursey barely fight anymore. I mean sure, you two bicker but it will be way more fun with you there." Chowder begged, swinging from side to side in Dex's desk chair._  

_"Chow I would literally go insane, the drive is 43 hours long, and that’s without stopping. I could be stuck with you and Farmer for that long sure, but Nursey, with his stupid music taste and his stupid money and his stupid hair and his stupid face and his stupid cologne." Dex argued back, leaning back on his hands at the edge of his bed._

 " _Uhuh." Chowder replied, smirking._

  _Right, well if that's your final decision, I'll let Nursey and Farmer know you’re not coming. I'll be sure to snapchat you all the people Nursey makes out with." Chowder said as he walked out of the dorm, closing the door behind him._

Twenty minutes later Dex had found their table in the library and began actually planning their trip.

Dex was the only one who noticed Chowder smirking.

 ------

It had taken Dex and Farmer two hours to load the four massive crew bags, bedding and some food supplies into the boot of Farmers four wheel drive, and another hour to put the backpacks, pillows and essential food, see; lemonade, Reese's pieces, potato chips and nutella, into the car.

Dex had been driving, with Chowder in the passenger seat and Nursey and Farmer in the back. And between Chowder and Farmer pointing out all the places that they had gone on dates to, _and thus reminding Dex of how painfully single he is,_ and Nursey leaning into the front and changing the station into every thirty seconds of song, it was safe to say Dex was about to lose his shit.

They pulled up into a petrol station to fill up before the drive.

Chowder jumped out and began filling up the car, Farmer found her wallet and went to pay, Nursey started eating, and Dex decided it was the perfect time to get his CD's. He lent back and unzipped his backpack, Nursey keeping his eyes trained on him the entire time.

"Watcha doing?" Nursey asked through a mouthful of chicken chips.

"I’m getting my music, if you change the station one more time I might cut off your fucking hand." Dex replied, although it lacked any heat.

He found the CD with a messy 04 scribbled on the front in pink sharpie, and knew that it would be the best of the lot to start off with. The CD's he made with his sister a few years back so that when they went on their yearly family camping trip they could listen to some good music when the radio inevitably dropped out.

Everyone hopped into the car, Farmer now carrying a plastic shopping bag.

"Whatcha get?" Nursey asked, again, through a mouthful of chicken chips.

"Stuff for smores, I figured we could stop somewhere along the road tonight and have a small bonfire, plus some coke and some creaming soda." Farmer replied happily, putting on her seatbelt then turning so her feet were resting in Nursey's lap.

Dex started up the car again, and slipped in his CD.

There was an excited gasp from the other three when they realized what the song was.

" _On a Monday, I am waiting, Tuesday, I am fading, and by Wednesday, I can't sleep._ " Nursey and Farmer start singing together from the back seat.

 " _Then the phone rings, I hear you, and the darkness is a clear view, cuz you've come to rescue me, fall, with you, I fall so fast, I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts._ " Dex and Chowder start as well.

And then before Dex knows it they're all screaming the chorus.

" _Ohhhhh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels. Ohhhhh it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself, I love how you can tell, all the pieces, pieces, pieces of me, all the pieces, pieces, pieces of me._ " Dex looks up in the rearview mirror, seeking out Nursey, he just doesn't expect Nursey to be looking back at him.

He looks at Nursey for what is probably a second too long, before returning his eyes back to the road.

Half an hour into the drive and they have already jammed to My Prerogative, Drop it Like It's Hot, as well as many other classics, and Dex could feel Nursey's eyes on him the entire time. Half way through Black Betty Dex felt his eyes drop away, and when he looked in the mirror to check, Nursey was pulling out his notebook, and writing.

And then Breakaway came on, and Dex was struck with an idea, because he hadn't really being trying to sing, so no one, not even Nursey, Chowder and Farmer knew he could sing.

So, he started singing, and apart from the music coming from the stereo, you could hear a pin drop.

" _Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I'd just stare out my window. Dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end up happy, I would pray. Trying hard to reach out but when I tried to speak out, felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here, so I prayed I could break away._ "

The shock had clearly worn off, and the other three joined in, but when Dex looked back in the mirror, Nursey was staring at him, with slightly wet eyes, and gripping his notebook, it looked like he so badly wanted to write, but didn't want to look down.

" _I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky, and I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway. Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love, I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, and breakaway._ "

Dex was almost convinced that the trip might even be good, but then Nursey had to go and say that Princess Diaries Two, Royal Engagement was better than the first, which was just plain stupid and wrong.

They fought all the way to New Haven.


	2. New Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time they had reached New Haven, Nursey had finally given up on the Princess Diaries argument and they had decided to agree to disagree. 
> 
> "Can we go exploring a little whilst we're here?" Chowder asked. 
> 
> "Sure Chow, where do you want to go?" Dex asked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a playlist. It can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqg6Pj426xQUfTc8moBTkYa0L1ZdeSNg0).
> 
> You can find me [here](http://derekkpoindexter.tumblr.com/).

By the time they had reached New Haven, Nursey had finally given up on the Princess Diaries argument and they had decided to agree to disagree.

"Can we go exploring a little while we're here?" Chowder asked.

"Sure Chow, where do you want to go?" Dex asked back.

"Well there is this library here, it's part of Yale, and it's filled with all these old rare books and there isn't any windows because the sunlight is kinda damaging, so the walls are really thin marble that still lets light in and it's just really amazing and I think we would all like it and-"

"Yes Chow," Dex interrupted, "we can go to the library."

They drove to the library, parked and went inside.

"Oh my god." Nursey whispered. He leant closer to Dex, like he was going to say something, but then nothing came out.

Before Dex could ask what Nursey was going to say Farmer started talking.

"Okay, we can have three hours to explore, meet back here, and then we can keep driving, sound good?"

Everyone hummed in response and then Farmer was dragging Chowder away. Dex couldn't tell if she was more excited for the books or for making out with her boyfriend.

"Where should we go?" Nursey asked, looking to Dex.

Rather than answering Dex got out his phone and looked up a map.

"Come on Nurse."

By the time they had gotten to the top floor of the building Nursey had asked where they were going thirteen times.

When they got to the shelf a lady caught Dex's eye and came over.

"What are you guys interested in looking at?" She asked, Olivia, her name tag read.

"Romeo and Juliet if possible please?" Dex asked. Nursey didn't hear, to busy trying to read the spines of the books from the distance that they were standing.

"Sure, I'll just have to take you two into one of the viewing rooms and we can go from there." Olivia explained, leading them into a room with a large white desk and six stools.

Olivia went over the rules of handling the old books, then gave them the special gloves to wear to prevent them from damaging the pages.

"I'll just go get you the book and I'll leave you to it, now please remember unless you have a Yale pass you can only view the books for two and a half hours each." She said before leaving.

"What book is she getting us?" Nursey asked.

"You'll see." Dex replied quietly. He and Nursey's arms were pressed together, with the stools being very close and not at all because Dex was leaning into Nursey.

Olivia walked back in and placed the closed book in front of them, before setting some timers and alarms and leaving, closing the door behind her.

"I present to you, Mr Nurse, the first ever manuscript, with corrections, notes and scribbles, of Romeo and Juliet, by one Mr William Shakespeare."

Nursey gasped, and when Dex looked over to him, he was looking back.

"How?" Nursey asked, looking more and more like he was going to cry happy tears.

"The poetry section is one of the first things that pop-up when you look up the website, I tapped on it and it brought up a map for this." Dex replied.

"Oh." Nursey breathed out. They were close enough that Dex could feel his breath on his face, Dex had to look back to the book before he did something stupid.

Somehow they sat even closer, and for the following two and a half hours they silently read through the manuscript, with Nursey gasping every ten or so minutes every time he saw a side note or change.

They had reached about two thirds of the way through when there was a small knock on the door and Olivia was walking back in, packing up the book and taking their gloves.

He and Nursey walked back down the stairs but when they got back to the door Chowder and Farmer were nowhere to be seen.

"We still have another 15 minutes before we need to meet back here." Nursey commented.

"Yeah, come on, let's go sit on one of those couches." Dex said, nodding his head over to two red leather couches near one of the walls.

They walked over and Dex sat down first, when Nursey sat down next to him there was some distance between them but between the two of them slouching down, and the cushions and the leather, he and Nursey ended up leaning against each other.

"Hey Dex?"

"Yeah Nurse?"

"Thanks for showing me the original Romeo and Juliet." Nursey said, turning his head to smile at Dex.

"It's chill." Dex replied, turning his head to look at Nursey.

Nursey laughed quietly, before murmuring "I must be rubbing off on you."

"Yeah, you must be." Dex replied, his eyes flicking down to Nursey's lips.

Looking back up to Nursey's eyes though, Dex noticed that Nursey was looking at his lips too. Nursey's eyes flicked back up, and they held eye contact for probably a few too many seconds long.

Dex swollowed, and Nursey nodded and Dex started leaning in.

"Alright losers, let's go." Farmer said walking past them.

Dex jerked back from Nursey, before standing up quickly and following close behind Farmer.

"You okay?" Dex heard Chowder ask Nursey.

"Yeah." Nursey replied. Dex could hear the smile in Nursey's tone.

 ------

"Alrighty Dexy, you're officially on music duty because apparently you have the best music collection." Farmer said from the drivers seat where she was now sitting, with Dex in the passenger seat and Chowder and Nursey in the back.

"Any requests?" Dex asked to the car.

All three of them suddenly had very intense thinking faces on and Dex thought, quite frankly, that no one needed to think that hard about what music they wanted to listen to.

"How about some kind of girl group thing?" Farmer asked.

Dex looked back to the two boys in the back with raised eyebrows, and they both nodded.

"Alrighty, I got just the thing."

Dex pulled out a CD covered in blue flowers, putting it into the stereo right as Farmer pulled back onto the highway.

It started with Nursey.

" _Ahahahaha, I'll tell you what I want what I really really want_."

With Chowder then replying.

" _So tell me what you want what you really really want_."

This went on until the chorus, at which point he and Farmer joined in.

" _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friend's, make it last forever, friendship never ends._ "

Nursey knew the whole rap, which wasn't surprising in the slightest, and Chowder sang the whole thing even though he didn't know all the words. Which also wasn't surprising.

Chowder leant forward and paused the music.

"Holster wants to know if you two have killed each other yet." Chowder announced from the back seat.

"Nah we're chill." Nursey said from the back seat.

"Say chill one more time." Dex said from the front, but he couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face.

"I told him you two were chill and now he thinks you stole my phone Nurse." Chowder said a few minutes later.

Dex went to say something back when Farmer pressed play, causing the next song to start.

He had to sing along.

" _Everyday is pay day, swipe my card, then I do the nae nae, you're talking to a lady, I want a Kanye-ye not a Ray J, so that's a no no, I'm a Maybach and you's a Volvo, this convo beat like Dre, I already know whatchu tryna say_."

Chowder and Farmer had started singing along to and when Dex turned back to see why Nursey hadn't joined in he expected to see him writing.

He wasn't, he was staring at Dex in shock.

Chowder and Farmer kept on singing.

"What?" Dex asked, starting to feel defensive, although he didn't know why.

"Just didn't think you would know the words to a song like this." Nursey replied quietly, smiling to himself.

"And?" Dex asked.

"Just glad is all." Nursey replied with a grin.

Then they both joined back in with Chowder and Farmer.

" _Boss... Michelle Obama, purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas. Boss... Michelle Obama, purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas. Boss... Michelle Obama, purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas. Boss... Michelle Obama, purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas_."

Dex paused the music when Farmer randomly pulled off the side of the road.

"Watcha doing baby?" Chowder asked from the backseat.

"FINE!" He and Nursey yelled whilst Farmer laughed.

"There's cheap firewood here, so we can stop in Allentown and have a bonfire." She said hoping out the car.

Farmer and Chowder passed the logs up to Dex who was kneeling on the roof tying the logs down with some rope that he packed last minute.

Nursey came out with the man who was selling the firewood and Dex felt a little flustered, he was going to be embarrassed when he realized that everyone else was flustered as well.

The guy was _at least_ 6'4 and he had a thick beard and long hair pulled back into a man-bun, but not an ugly one. He was wearing a red and navy flannel and thick black jeans with boots on. He had an axe slung over his shoulder in case any of the wood needed extra chopping and then gave the four a price.

Nursey paid as he was the only one smart enough to take out cash before leaving.

They pulled back onto the highway and resumed the Girl Power Playlist, named by Dex's mother.

Dex sang all the words quietly as the atmosphere in the car had become very calm.

Until it was disturbed.

By Nursey giggling.

Dex turned around to see Nursey filming Chowder on snapchat. Chowder was fast asleep with is mouth wide open clutching his teal pillow.

Dex couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Chowder slept all the way to Allentown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The library that they visit is the Beinecke Rare Book and Manuscript Library - it is a real place but I have no idea how things run in it nor what they actually have in it so the entire Shakespeare bit is made up.
> 
> Feel free to comment and kudos if you liked it


	3. Allentown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey gasped, and Dex moaned, albeit quietly, and Nursey began to slowly pull his fingers out of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CHAPTER.

By the time they had reached Allentown Chowder had slept for a solid three and a half hours and was slowly waking up.

Dex, however hadn't slept a wink, so he was tired and on the verge of grumpy.

Farmer started driving off the track they had chosen.

"Where are you going baby?" Chowder asked from the back, looking like a confused puppy in his sleepy state.

" _FOOOIIIIIIINE_!!" Dex, Nursey and Farmer yelled, tinkling off into laughter.

"I'm going to this little pull off on the side of one of these roads. My parents used to stop here with me and my sisters when we were road tripping, it’s the perfect place to pull over for a campfire."

They reached the spot in about five minutes and Farmer pulled over and parked the car, leaving it turned on so that the headlights illuminated the patch of dirt and empty fire pit in front of them.

Apart from the fact that it looked like a serial killer was going to jump out and kill them at any second, it was a nice place. Dex and Farmer started pulling the logs off the roof and placing them in a pyramid shape whilst Nursey and Chowder went off to find kindling and probably pee.

"I'm just gonna head about a minutes’ walk that way," Farmer pointed "there's a public toilet there, I have my phone in case some creep tries to mug me." She explained.

As she walked away Chowder and Nursey returned.

"Where's Cait going?" Chowder asked, somewhat concerned.

"To pee, in an actual bathroom." Dex replied.

Chowder made a disgruntled sound and stood up from where he was crouched by the logs.

"Chowder she'll be fine on her own, as it is she could probably take us all out without breaking a sweat." Nursey said.

"I know, but still, I'll be back in a few." Chowder said walking away.

Once he was out of earshot, Dex spoke up. "Twenty bucks says they fuck in the toilets before coming back."

"Twenty bucks says Chow tries but Farmer is a little tease and says no leaving him hard and _hilariously_ uncomfortable." Nursey replies.

Dex gets out his lighter and starts burning the kindling and pretty quickly the fire is going in full force, with no wind to put out the smaller flames. As the fire grew larger, it made enough light that Dex decided to turn off the car.

Moving back to the fire, Nursey was no longer crouching, but sitting in the dirt, with two sticks in hand, each with marshmallow jabbed on top. Dex sat down next to him, probably too close, and swayed a little into Nursey before righting himself and sitting up straight.

Nursey silently handed him one of the sticks and for a moment all they could hear was the fire, the bugs and the birds, and the distant sound of cars.

Nursey ate his smores with his marshmallows barely toasted, whilst Dex let his go black and crispy and generally on fire before placing them between the chocolate and crackers. They continued to make smores but decided to stop and leave the rest for Chowder and Farmer.

With two marshmallows left from their packet, they decided to have one on its own, however, as they were roasting them, a moth flew into Nursey's face and he freaked the fuck out.

Dex, nearly in tears from laughing so hard looked at Nursey, flustered and almost red in the face from yelling and jerking around. But then he starts laughing too.

They're looking at each other for longer than they should, and Nursey starts leaning towards Dex, even placing his free hand on the ground to lean on, and Dex's eyes are fluttering on the edge of shut.

But then Nursey's eyes go wide with panic, and he swings his head around to the fire and groans at his very burnt and on fire marshmallow, exactly how he _doesn't_ like them.

And Dex, he knows that it was a groan out of annoyance but his brain took 0.2 seconds imagine different scenarios with that groan and suddenly Dex is very uncomfortable in his jeans.

"You may as well have mine." Nursey grumbles, although he looks less unhappy now, but Dex can't focus on anything too much because he is too busy trying to will his boner down.

Dex, giving up on trying to kill his boner, re-arranges himself and pulls his marshmallow out of the fire and blows out the flames before pulling it off the stick with his teeth and swallowing it.

When he turned to look at Nursey it almost looked like he was watching Dex swallow, his eyes look a little glazed over.

And then Dex's brain supplied him with the image on himself swallowing something else entirely. And his very slowly softening boner is back full swing.

_Great._

Nursey blinked a few times, before registering what he was originally doing. Pulling the marshmallow out of the fire and blowing it out, he began to pull the marshmallow off of the stick with is fingers, whispering the words ' _hot hot_ ' over and over again as he moved his hand towards Dex's mouth.

Dex opened his mouth as Nursey dropped in the gooey goodness but when he closed his mouth, completely accidentally, he caught Nursey's fingers.

Nursey gasped, and Dex moaned, albeit quietly, and Nursey began to slowly pull his fingers out of his mouth. Dex sucked off all the marshmallow and when Nursey pulled his fingers out of Dex's mouth a small string of his saliva stuck to them, before running down his chin.

Nursey used his fingers to wipe it off, although he really only made it worse.

They made eye contact and it looked like Nursey was about to tackle him to the ground and have his way with his face, which Dex was very on board for, when he heard the footsteps and mumbled conversation of Chowder and Farmer.

Dex sighed, and Nursey looked like he was going to punch someone.

Dex stood up and waddled to the car, opening up his backpack and pulling out his sweats, "I'm just gonna pee and change into something more comfortable," Dex announced to the group.

He walked off quickly into the large patch of trees, and kept walking to the point it was nearly forest, using his phone as a torch.

He pulled off his jeans and pulled on his sweats, pushing the front down just enough to pull his cock out and trap the elastic band of his underwear and pants under his balls.

He wrapped both hands around his cock and began pumping them furiously, he needed to come quick, although he knew that wasn't going to be difficult.

He waddled slightly closer to the tree in front of him, and rested his head against it as his breathing got heavier and it became harder to stay quiet.

Thankfully though, If anyone came looking for him, it would just look like he was peeing.

Suddenly becoming worried of being caught, Dex tossed his jeans over one shoulder, blocking anyone's view of him if they walked past him, a tree to his right preventing anyone from walking past him on that side anyways.

Dex was close, and image after image on Nursey was flying through his head, when suddenly there was a hand groping his ass through his sweats.

"You win." Nursey mumbled in his ear, before removing his hand from his pocket, leaving behind $20, and walking off, presumably to change as well.

Dex became very thankful that he had decided to put his jeans over his shoulder, because if he hadn't, Nursey would have seen him come all over a tree because of his hand on Dex's ass.

Dex quickly wiped off his cock with a spare tissue from his jeans pocket and pulled his sweats up.

As he was walking off he thought he could hear moaning, but didn't really question it.

Chowder and Farmer had nearly finished their smores so Dex began re-organising everyone's things in the car. Moving Chowders stuff to the front and his to the back.

By the time Nursey came back they had turned on the car and began snuffing out the fire.

Nursey cleaned up the rubbish and they all piled back into the car.

Chowder sat drivers seat, with Farmer in the passenger seat, and Nursey sat on the left side in the back.

Feeling brave, Dex sat in the middle, before kicking off his shoes and turning more to the right before leaning back on Nursey.

Farmer began driving and Dex could feel Nursey kick off his shoes before one of his arms snaked around Dex's waist. Then Nursey started moving around a lot, pulling the top of his seatbelt behind him and whatnot. It was beginning to annoy Dex but then one of Nursey's legs came up and pushed against the seat along Dex's side, and he soon realised what he was doing.

Nursey wrapped his other arm around Dex and pulled him back against his chest, now, laying between Nurseys legs, Dex fell asleep.

And he didn't wake up until they got to Pittsburgh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this please leave a kudos and feel free to talk to me in the comments.


	4. Pittsburgh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you doing?” Nursey mumbled into his ear, voice still laced with sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some what NSFW chapter
> 
> You can find me [here](http://derekkpoindexter.tumblr.com/).

It was dark when Dex opened his eyes. Tilting his head slowly, he turned to see Farmer asleep in the passenger seat, Chowder awake and drinking a red bull, driving and seemingly more awake than he had been during the day.

Nursey’s breathing was still deep and heavy, close to his ear, blowing his hair with every breath. Dex was so focused on the sounds of Nursey breathing he didn’t realise that there was no music playing anymore. Clearly he had be knocked out for a while.

Slowly but surely, outside began to light up, street lights and suburbia expanding out as they drove further into the city. Dex focused on the time display in the middle console, his eyes taking a moment to focus.

2:45am.

_Rough._

Chowder pulled into a 24 hour gas station.

He undid his seatbelt, twisted and turned to look in the back. Immediately making eye contact with Dex.

“Toilet stop, and food stock up.” Chowder mumbled quietly before twisting back and getting out the car. Dex watched as he walked around the front of the car before gently opening the passenger door and waking Farmer.

Dex began to sit up, but Nurseys arms turned into a vice grip around his waist, he hadn’t even noticed they were there. 

“What are you doing?” Nursey mumbled into his ear, voice still laced with sleep.

“Toilet stop, come on.” Dex replied, undoing his seatbelt before gripping Nursey’ arms and sitting up, forcing Nursey to sit up with him. 

Dex and Nursey slowly wandered over to the toilets while Farmer leant against Chowder who was going a small top up of petrol, everyone paranoid about getting stranded somewhere with no fuel.

Dex opened one of the stall doors, eyes immediately travelling to the spider the size of his hand next to the flush button, and what looked like the legs of an even bigger spider sticking out from under the toilet seat. Dex was still half asleep though, so rather than screaming bloody murder, he simply shut the door and turner around to the urinal.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Nursey muttered to himself at the door of another stall, before turning around and joining Dex. Clearly this bathroom belonged to the spiders, not to the people who owned the gas station.

They stood there, peeing, for quite frankly a very long time. Dex hadn’t realised just how full his bladder was.

His eyes drifted over to Nursey. Well, to Nursey’s hand, and his flaccid cock they were holding. He couldn’t help himself, his half asleep brain forgetting to tell him how creepy such an action was.

Nursey was hung. Clearly.

Flaccid, Nursey’s fingers only just overlapped in their grip. Shower not a grower, Dex thought to himself. But then, that wasn’t quite true. Dex thought back to himself, Shitty, Nursey and Bitty sitting around after a game they had lost, getting high in the reading room.

Somehow they had gotten onto the topic of how big they all were, himself and Shitty showers, Nursey and Bitty growers. Flaccid, Dex was the same size as Nursey flaccid, the thought of Nursey getting bigger making his mouth water and his hole clench.

Stream stuttering from his dick trying to get hard, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, but he still couldn’t stop himself from watching Nursey.

He had stopped, but was still holding his cock in his hand, sleepily shaking off any piss left on the head of his cock.

Dex finished peeing and followed suit, Derek only pulling his sweats back up after Dex had. (If Dex had looked up, he would have seen that Nursey was reciprocating the stare, and was too busy day dreaming about Dex to really be aware that he himself had finished peeing).

Turning to the sink swiftly killed Dex’s semi. Spider sprawled over the single cold tap handle.

“I have hand sanitizer in my bag.” Nursey said, spotting the critter.

“Done.” Dex replied.

Nursey walked out first, Dex following behind.

As Dex watched Nursey climb into the backseat again it occurred to him, Nursey wasn’t wearing any kind of underwear.

He was going commando.

And there was Dex’s semi, back again at the mere thought of Nursey.

Farmer was already back in the front sleep, asleep, with a blanket now over her and a pillow against the window. Nursey was pulling out a quilt, and a pillow and Chowder was walking back to the car.

“Need to switch Chow?” Dex asked, not that he wanted to but he didn’t want Chowder to drive tired.

“Nah I should be good for a few more hours. You keep sleeping.” Chowder replied, opening another redbull. Dex didn’t actually think Chowder needed the redbull to stay awake, drinking it more as a precaution than anything else.

Nursey was already in the same position, this time with a pillow behind him, and a blanket ready to presumably pull over both of them.

Dex climbed in, the smell of sanitizer still strong, grabbing the bottle and putting some on his hands, before shutting the door and putting his seatbelt on, in the middle once again.

He laid down sideways this time, almost on his belly, pressing his face into the crook of Nurseys neck, he was too tired to think about the repercussions, his brain simply supplying him with the thought that this trip could lead to the start of their relationship, if Nursey felt the same way Dex did.

If the way Nurseys arms wrapped around him, and the kiss he then pressed into Dex’s hair was anything to go by, the Nursey most likely did feel the same.

Dex fell asleep to the sound of Nursey breathing and the sounds of the city as they drove on through it. 

By the time Dex opened his eyes again, there were in Indianapolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you liked. 
> 
> Sorry for such a long hiatus, I lost the file and spent forever procrastinating trying to find it and then when I couldn't I spent forever procrastinating coming up with the story plan all over again. But I am back, lets see if I can finish this before I go back to uni in four days.


	5. Indianapolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How’s about something nice and easy.
> 
> There’s just one thing, somehow I, never, ever,
> 
> Seem to do nothing completely, nice, easy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a playlist. Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqIpkMDRjYw&index=1&list=PLqg6Pj426xQUiAVXx7P0_TW_YZd4Mhp-r)

Dex was brought out of his deep sleep to the sounds of someone talking, but he couldn’t recognise the voice.

The more and more he woke, the more confused he got. He could _just_ hear music, but wasn’t with it enough to actually pin point the song. He still couldn’t figure out who was talking though.

Then he heard cheering.

Ah, live music. Using all his willpower to wake himself up, he gained more consciousness, and _it clicked_.

Opening his eyes, he found Chowder and Farmer had switched, Chowder was still awake mind you, but he looked significantly more dreary that Farmer who was now driving.

8:02am.

Farmer was bopping her head.

“ _How’s about something nice and easy._ ”

Tina Turner.

Dex began to slowly sit up, Nursey still sleeping.

“ _There’s just one thing,_ ” Chowder and Farmer started.

Dex nudged Nursey awake, smiling before he had even opened his eyes.

“ _And that is you see,_ ” Dex added on.

Dex, Farmer and Chowder all began nodding with the slow beat. Nursey sat up and began rearranging himself, and his pillow. Dex very quickly undid his seatbelt and slid across to the side, placing his feet up into Nurseys lap.

“ _Somehow I,_ ” all four of them were singing, well talking, along now.

Nursey started nodding his head as well, hand wrapped around Dex’s ankle.

“ _I never, ever, seem to do,_ ”

Dex saw Nursey turn to look at him in his peripherals.

“ _Nothing,_ ”

Dex turned to look back at him, both smirking.

“ _Completely,_ ”

Dex reached down and grabbed his water bottle.

“ _Nice, easy,_ ”

He took a swig, not once breaking eye contact with Nursey.

“ _That is you see because I,_ ”

Nurseys eyes travelled to his neck, watching him swallow.

“ _I like to do it,_ ”

The both turned to look back towards the front.

“ _Nice,_ ”

Nurseys grip tightened on his ankle.

“ _AND ROUGH!_ ”

They all yelled at the surge in the music, as if they were actually at the concert, all those years ago.

They started clapping, Farmer tapping the wheel.

She turned the volume up.

They screamed the song all the way to a Denny’s.

It was breakfast time.

All of them starving they ran on into a booth. All getting some variation of coffee and slams.

Dex and Nursey both went for the lumberjack, Farmer the French toast, and Chowder the honey jalapeno bacon. Dex sat on one side with Chowder, Nursey and Farmer across from them.

Dex spent the whole meal playing footsie with Nursey, he would be embarrassed if he couldn’t feel Chowders leg press against him every now and then, himself and Farmer doing the same.

They spent the meal shovelling their faces and making good use of the free wifi, catching up concerned parents with their road trip progress, Snapchatting the team to prove that Dex had not yet killed Nursey, and to track Chowders fines for when they got back.

The washing machine wasn’t going to replace itself after all.

“Can we make a stop off somewhere before we continue for the long haul?” Chowder asked.

“Uh, yeah I think we should have enough time for a few hours baby.” Farmer replied.

Nursey lent over the table to him.

“Yo Dexy, can we fine Farmer?” He asked.

“I don’t think so, tally it in your phone though for when we get back just in case.” Dex replied.

“So, where are we going then?” Nursey asked as they walked back to where they had parked the car.

“We could go to the Indianapolis Museum of Art, they have a Picasso exhibit on at the moment.” Dex commented, opening the boot to find some clothes to wear that weren’t practically pyjamas.

“Since when are you into art Poindexter?” Nursey asked, leaning against the car looking smug.

“Since my sister is an art major dick head.” Dex replied, grinning back at Nursey.

They ducked into a public toilet to get changed, worried they’d get kicked out of the Denny’s for going back in but not ordering more food.

Dex changed into some black skinny jeans, converse, a white tee and a green and navy flannel, the day slightly cooler than usual for the time of year. Nursey chucked on some black skinny jeans, red Adidas, white tee with ‘party time’ printed over the pocket, and a dark red bomber jacket. Chowder wore some black jeans, vans, a Sharks merch tee and a black bomber.

Farmer, taking only a few minutes longer than the boys, came out wearing black and white vertical high waist pants, a plain fuzzy yellow crop jumper, doc martins, hair brushed and pulled back into a ponytail and some light makeup on.

“I thought girls were meant to take forever to get ready?” Dex asked grinning (but also slightly confused), the joke had started between them when she had been getting ready for a kegster in the boys shared bathroom in the haus. She had been so stressed she had started crying. In the end it had taken her about five hours to get ready. She joked about it first though, so Dex never feels bad.

“Girls can get ready quickly when we feel like it.” She said, smiling and getting in the car.

\-----

“ _Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night and_ _wouldn't you love to love her? Takes to the sky like a bird in flight and who will be her lover?_ ” Dex sings from the backseat, by the sounds of it the only one knowing the song.

Everyone else seeming content to listen to him sing though.

“ _All your life you've never seen a woman taken by the wind. Would you stay if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win? She is like a cat in the dark and then she is the darkness. She rules her life like a fine skylark and when the sky is starless._ ” The song makes him feel somewhat emotional, thinking about how he may never have Nursey, never have him to call his.

“ _All your life you've never seen_ _a woman taken by the wind, would you stay if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win? Will you ever win?_ ”

Dex could see Nursey turn to look at him, presumably hearing the emotion in his voice. Dex prepared to brush it off as home sickness and feeling emotional about his family, but Nursey probably would have seen right through it.

Thankfully, he didn’t ask.

Soon enough they were pulling into the parking lot at the art museum and they rushed in.

Nursey bought the tickets, at first riling the three up for spending so much money on them.

“Dude we talked about this.” Dex said.

And they had, after they very literally nearly killed each other one night a few months back.

“I know, and I’m related to the curator, I texted her on the way over and got us free tickets.” Nursey explained.

They all relaxed.

Chowder and Farmer walked ahead of Dex and Nursey, both staying behind to give the couple some quality time.

Dex and Nursey walked through in peace, not saying a single word, hands brushing with nearly every step.

Dex was too scared to try and hold his hand.

45 agonising minutes later they had walked the whole exhibit and collectively decided that they had stretched their legs enough and it was time to hit the road again.

Dex climbed into the driver’s seat, even though Farmer was still fine to drive, he wanted to sort through his thoughts and driving was his preferred way to do so.

Granted, Nursey climbing in the passenger seat didn’t help.

Chowder and Farmer sat on either side in the back, making a pillow mound in the middle and leaning in and somewhat onto each other. Farmer pulled out some headphones and so did Chowder, both of them listening to the same music.

Dex could faintly hear the music from the front, they must have been listening to it loudly.

Maybe trying to give himself and Nursey privacy to talk.

Like either of them were ever actually going to bite the bullet and talk about their feelings though.

Dex started up the car.

Next stop, _St Louis_.

Time for some music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos.


	6. St Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first hour neither of them said anything to each other.
> 
> “Hey, mind if I play some of my music?” Dex asked.
> 
> “Go your hardest man.” Nursey replied, smiling out the window.
> 
> It was an old CD, and technically wasn’t Dex’s.
> 
> It was his dads.
> 
> Dex had been left the entire CD collection when his dad died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mentions of a minor character death* 
> 
> this chapter has a playlist. Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqg6Pj426xQV9LUE3NGdqsa2WXJciG4fN)

The first hour neither of them said anything to each other.

Chowder and Farmer swiftly fell asleep in the back, a mere ten minutes in, and Nursey had been looking out the window daydreaming.

Dex figured Nursey was probably pretending to be in a music video, the way his facial expressions slowly changed.

Dex, for the first time quite potentially ever, had to make a conscious effort to keep his eyes on the road. The sun shining so beautifully onto Nurseys skin.

Dex had put a CD in, his favourite. (Mind you, he barely ever plays it).

He had wanted it to play as he sorted through his thoughts, comforting him. As they had started driving he had put it in the CD rom, he just couldn’t bring himself to press play.

The two of them had been listening to the radio as they drove, but it was starting to get a bit choppy, the songs were getting a bit boring, and Dex could tell that Nursey was getting closer and closer to constant channel surfing with every new song that came on.

“Hey, mind if I play some of my music?” Dex asked.

“Go your hardest man.” Nursey replied, smiling out the window.

It was an old CD, and technically wasn’t Dex’s.

It was his dads.

A part of his dads’ broad music collection. And the only CD of his fathers that he kept with him wherever he went (home, Samwell, away games, you name it).  

It was the only one that his dad had burnt himself, the rest purchased albums, wanting a mix to play in the truck when driving around their old farm.

Dex had been left the entire CD collection when his dad died.

Nursey only knew the very basics of Dex’s somewhat traumatic childhood.

Dex at the time was the youngest, and loved working on the farm the most out of the three kids. His fascination for computers had started at a young age, and his dad had always encouraged him, saying how Dex could pull the family business and the farm into the future, using technology throughout the farm and the business as a whole.

Always told Dex he wanted him to go to college first though, not because he cared about Dex doing it, but because Dex wanted to go, which was important enough for his dad.

They made enough money with the farm that paying for college wouldn’t be a problem anyways.

He died in an accident on the farm.

He had found out that Dex’s mom had cheated on him, and had gone for a drive through the farm that night to clear his head.

They think a sheep had wandered off and tried to get across the grates, and in the pitch black his dad had climbed out the truck and freed the animal but then got stuck himself.

Phone still in the car and so far away from the house the headlights couldn’t be seen, no one knew to go looking for him.  

Dex’s mom told the kids that he had just upped and left. She thought he had after all.

Two days later Dex had walked for almost an hour to the sheep paddock to check the unbelievably large troughs of food and water for the sheep.

The second he spotted the red truck in the distance, he went running.

He slowed before he reached it though, wondering why the door was open.

Dex walked up to it and started cranking the engine like his dad always did.

Definitely a flat battery.

Sitting in the truck confused, looking at his father’s phone and keys still there, Dex finally looked up and out through the windscreen.

He called an ambulance before calling anyone else.

Dex’s father made it to hospital, even gained consciousness for half a day.

Sorted out potential wills and property issues and money division with his lawyer, told Dex and his brother and his sister what had happened, and had told Dex that no matter what, he wanted Dex to follow his passion, college and computers. Like the plan had always been.

Dex thinks he knew he was going to die.

The kids slept in his room that night in the uncomfortable hospital chairs chairs, their uncle with them, and their mother at the farm.

Dex had woken up in the middle of the night from a bad dream.

His dad had already awake, beckoned him over.

Dex fell asleep with his head resting on the hospital bed, his dad gently carding his fingers through his hair, and the soft sounds of his dad saying ‘good night, I love you’.

Dex had woken to a flat line and doctors shoving him out the way to try and resuscitate him.    

_He died 1:24am._

His mother sold the farm to Dex’s uncle, on his father’s side, needing the money supposedly, but forbade any of them from going there. She remarried an abusive man (only abusive to the kids mind you), she took up drinking, and they had a kid.

Lacey.

She’s four now.

Dex wants to kidnap her and hide her from her parents forever, she is a little ray of sunshine and deserves better.

She’s the only reason Dex still talks to his mother – now at the point that if he goes home he goes to the farm.

Nursey knew only the tip of the iceberg.  

\-----

The familiar sounds fill his ears, and tears immediately prick his eyes.

A mix of sadness and nostalgia, as well as stress from planning the road trip, and all his feelings for Nursey all bottling up and overflowing to the beautiful sounds of hotel California.

Nursey slowly nods his head to the music.

“ _On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair. Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air. Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light. My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim. I had to stop for the night_.”

Nursey doesn’t sing along, but he does turn his head a look at Dex.

Emotion pouring through his voice.

“ _There she stood in the doorway; I heard the mission bell. And I was thinking to myself 'this could be heaven or this could be Hell’. Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way. There were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say._ ”

Nursey reaches his hand over and gently places it in the middle of Dex’s thigh, thumb stroking back and forward slowly.

Normally this would either make Dex fully cry, or, because it’s Nursey, turn him on.

Somehow though, it’s exactly what he needs.

“ _Welcome to the Hotel California Such a lovely place. Such a lovely face. Plenty of room at the Hotel California. Any time of year, you can find it here._ ”

\-----

They briefly stop in St Louis, toilet break, a quick leg stretch, and buying some premade sandwiches. Wanting to leave the sustainable food for when they actually get there.

Five minutes out finds Dex’s hand on Nurseys leg, watching the expansive road ahead of them. Nursey now driving.

Chowder already asleep (honestly how?) and Farmer lazily going through her phone with her headphones back in.

“ _Taking her seat at the bar she don't talk to anyone. Plane leaving soon for afar where she don't know anyone. She thinks of her precious time. There's no-one she leaves behind. Who could change her mind?_ ”

Nursey sings along now.

Dex feels the air shift.

This feels like a moment he will remember forever. Like it is important in his life story somehow.

As Dex’s father used to say to him, ‘ _Time slows down enough for you to remember the moment, so when life feels like it’s going too fast, the memory is there to hold you close_ ’.

Dex can’t help but think how Nursey and his dad would have gotten on like a house on fire, his dad always much better at speaking and words than he ever was and ever will be.

“ _Take a whole life's loneliness, wrap it up in some tenderness, send it off to some emptiness. With all my love, 'cause it's only you and me there'll be nothing we need to see, only one thing can set you free, is all my love._ ”

And just like that time speeds up again.

And they’re cruising their way to Oklahoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I'm gonna make this chapter sad??? Will most likely be the only though don't worry. 
> 
> If you liked it leave a kudos and a comment (or just come yell at me lmao)


	7. Oklahoma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex had pulled back slightly.
> 
> Shocked. 
> 
> Scared. Of what he wasn’t entirely sure. 
> 
> Dex kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a playlist. Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqg6Pj426xQUOQnuz_6Y5w3OQRfiOVEsg)

An hour in and Nursey had drifted off to sleep, Farmer and Chowder not far behind.

Leaving Dex alone with his music and his thoughts.

He reached back into the bag in between Chowders and Farmers feet.

Pulling out a packet of chicken chips and a bottle of coke.

Shoving the bottle in the cup holder and placing the packet of chips between his legs, he picked out one of his favourite CDs.

Not even his CD. It was his sisters, he stole it out of her suitcase when she left for college. Dex is sure she would have noticed pretty early on as she was unpacking in her dorm that it was missing, but she had yet to call him out on it.

It had been her favourite CD, she had played it all the time at all different hours, so Dex had become so accustomed to hearing it, more comforting than any other music or sound. Only happy memories associated with it.

She had made it when she was in high school, consisting of pop, at least what Dex would classify as pop, songs on it, most from the 2000’s.

Dex, albeit reluctantly, turned the volume down before pressing play, not wanting to wake everyone up.

Toxic starts playing.

He doesn’t sing along, knowing he would scream along.

He does smile.

A real, genuine smile.

He’s been doing that a lot lately.

He lets his eyes briefly drift from the road to glance at Nurseys sleeping form.

He’s shoved a pillow (it’s Dex’s) against the window, his mouth slightly open, drooling down his chin.

His faced is a little scrunched up, breathing not exactly even.

Dreaming.

The image cements itself in Dex’s brain.

Stays with him for a few songs.

_Fergalicious._ Dex can’t help but nod his head and move his shoulders. Mouth the words.

_Sk8er Boi_. Dex thinks back to his first kiss with a boy. Angus Rothousen. School bully, dropkick, druggy, and skater. Think John Bender from the Breakfast Club.

He had come over to the farm once to work on an assignment. It was a few days before it his uncle had bought it. Around a year after his father had died.

They had been in the furthest paddock.

Writing on their laptops next to each other under a tree, old radio playing music.

Dex chose it because he knew his mother could not be bothered making it all the way out to the paddock.

He could see why it seemed suggestive though.

Dex had sighed, tilted his head back against the trunk.

He couldn’t think of the right words for what he was writing.

Never could.

Sk8er Boi had started playing, Dex had huffed a laugh, brief thoughts of his sister.

Angus had leant over and kissed him.

Dex had pulled back slightly.

_Shocked._

_Scared_. Of what he wasn’t entirely sure.

Angus had looked panicked.

Dex had started to understand why he acted the way he did. Once lovely parents turned abusive, once happy, friendly kid now shy and suspicious of everyone.

_Dex kissed him._

Dex pulled back, Angus leaning with him for a moment, the song had changed, his laptop had slid off his lap, and his lips were tingly.

Dex glanced over to Nursey.

Imagined what a kiss with him would be like.

Pictures the feel of his lips.

_His breathing._

Where he would put his hands.

Where Dex would put his.

How Nursey’s muscles would feel as he tensed.

Imagined all the different times it has nearly happed, but the interruption has never arrived.

Thinks about all the times he could have kissed Nursey. But hasn’t.

“You’re thinking too loudly. It’s all I can hear. Although maybe I can only hear it now because the music stopped twenty minutes ago.”

Nursey talking startles Dex out of his thoughts.

The music has stopped.

Dex looks over briefly, Nursey is staring at him.

“What were you thinking about?” Nursey asks.

Dex doesn’t like where this is going.

“ _Why?_ ” Dex asks, finally opening the chips and drink he grabbed earlier.

“Because it was making you blush.” Nursey said.

Sitting up and reaching over, Nurseys perpetually warm hands feeling cold.

Warm cheeks.

_Blush._

Dex doesn’t say anything, chest going tight.

He never was good at words.

Nursey takes a deep breath and looks out the windscreen.

He turns his head back to Dex, arm leaning on the centre consol.

“Were you thinking about me?” he asks.

Its _soft_ , mumbled into Dex’s ear.

Dex doesn’t turn to look at Nursey. Keeping his eyes on the road. Knowing that if he turned to look he wouldn’t be able to stop.

For what felt like the thousandth time this trip.

Dex couldn’t find the words.

So he nods.

He didn’t want to pretend anymore.

Nursey reaches up again to stroke Dex’s cheek.

“ _Good_.” Is all but a whisper.

Chowders phone starts ringing.

Dex wants to _cry_.

He angrily sighs instead.

Nursey huffs a laugh in response, before squeezing the back of Dex’s neck and leaning back over towards the door, away from Dex.

Chowder and Farmer wake up.

_Dex makes a decision._

He is going to kiss Nursey this trip if it is the last thing he ever does.

He thinks about it all the way to Oklahoma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment a kudos if you liked this. 
> 
> Updates will be every few days/once a week from now as uni has started back up. Only a few more chapters left though so I hope you guys are okay with that.


	8. Albuquerque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seemed to have a lot of thoughts this road trip. 
> 
> Maybe they all needed it a little more than they realised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: discussion of physical abuse caused by paternal and step parents. + alcoholic parent
> 
> this chapter has a playlist. Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OmLNs6zQIHo&list=PLqg6Pj426xQUFVw-Mrh-tMniJB-HxmhyW&index=11&t=0s)

Dex, feeling dreary pulls into a petrol station.

“Tapping out?” Chowder asks.

“Yeah, sun’s about to start setting, not a good time to have heavy eyes.” Dex replies.

They switch out, and everyone takes use of the public toilets.

They climb back in, Chowder driving and Farmer in the front.

He and Nursey in the back, Dex was starting to notice a trend. He liked it.

“I’m gonna aim to drive non-stop through the night, it’s around another seven hours to Albuquerque from here, and from there another six to phoenix. That’ll get us into Phoenix at around 8 in the morning, a good breakfast time.

Probably don’t wanna stop in Albuquerque, and if we do it’ll just be for a toilet stop, sound good to everyone?” Chowder asked to the car.

“Sounds great C” Nursey replied, Farmer and Dex humming a yes, already digging through their bags for ‘dinner’.

A combination of chocolate chip muffins, chips, cheese and bacon rolls from the bakery on Samwell and dips and crackers. Not exactly the food college athletes were meant to consume but none of them really seemed to care.

By the time the food had been demolished, it was pitch black outside, and the radio was getting a bit choppy.

“Farms, remind to look at your radio when we get back to Samwell, it shouldn’t be dropping out this much.” Dex said.

“Okay sounds good, you got any magic cd that’ll put me to sleep?” She asked.

“Sure.” Dex replied, making eye contact with Nursey and smirking. That girl could sleep through anything.

“It’s more of a sad CD but it should do the trick.” Dex explained, passing the CD through.

He could see Nursey read the chicken scratch sharpie title on the CD. _Rough Nights_. He gave Dex a look, like he was about to understand a whole lot more about Dex. It made Dex feel raw on the inside, like Nursey knew more about him than he knew about himself.

He probably did.

The familiar piano started up, and his mood immediately changed. Not necessarily for the worse, but definitely changed.

Nursey pulled out one of the large blankets, pulling part of the seatbelt over his head, and turned so that his feet were next to Dex. He held the blanket in a clear invitation, Dex moved to mirror Nursey, now noticing the pillow behind Nursey (still Dex’s pillow). He grabbed Nursey’s pillow and put it against the seat, leaning sideways.

Nursey laid the blanket over both of them, bent legs pressing together.

The height of their knees blocked some of Nursey’s face. All Dex could see was his eyes.

“ _God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts, I guess you kissed the girls and made them cry those Hard-faced Queens of misadventure. God knows what is hiding in those weak and sunken eyes, a Fiery throng of muted angels giving love but getting nothing back._

_People help the people, and if your homesick, give me your hand and I'll hold it. People help the people and nothing will drag you down._

_Oh and if I had a brain, oh and if I had a brain, I'd be cold as a stone and rich as the fool that turned all those good hearts away_ ” Dex sang. Keeping eye contact with Nursey.

It became all too much quickly, and he turned his head to look out the front, he could see in the reflection of the side mirror’s Farmers eyes already shut, two songs and she’d be asleep.

Chowder was already off in his own world focused on driving and his thoughts.

Everyone seemed to have a lot of thoughts this road trip.

Maybe they all needed it a little more than they realised.

Dex’s phone vibrated.

Text message from Derek Nurse.

_DN: you okay man? You’ve been pretty quiet these past couple of hours.._

_WJP: yeah, haven’t listened to those old CDs in a long time just got me thinking about my dad._

_DN: you don’t talk about him often_

Dex should have known better than to put on this CD. He and his sister would always put it on in the background when they had conversations that were difficult or sad or uncomfortable.

Now he’s Pavlov-ed to talk about his feelings when he listens to any of the songs.

_WJP: it still makes me sad._

_DN: you should talk to someone about it. Obviously you shouldn’t be happy that your dad died but you shouldn’t keep things bottled up._

_DN: I should know I’m an expert at it._

_WJP: I talk about it with my sister_

_WJP: the more I deal with everything that happened with my dad the more I hate my mom at some point I’m going to cut her out of my life but I can’t do that until I know Lacey will be safe_

_DN: that’s fair_

_DN: the hell do you mean safe?_

_WJP: mums an alco and step dad likes to use people as punching bags_

Dex knows he shouldn’t talk about them so casually, but it’s easier for him that way. He forgets sometimes that no one really knows about his family.

He’s pretty sure people on the team still think he lives with his conservative parents (technically true) who have brain washed him into following their beliefs (he shares his father’s beliefs but definitely not his mothers or step fathers) and who grew up lobster fishing (his uncle has a small boat that he didn’t go on until his dad died, he sometimes works on it during break but he prefers the farm).

Dex feels Nurseys eyes look up at him and back down to his phone. He moves his legs so there is one either side of Dex’s and squeezes.

_DN: holy shit_

_DN: that sucks so bad_

_DN: no wonder you hate them so much_

_DN: you don’t have to tell me stuff you don’t want to_

_DN: but I am here for you_

_WJP: it’s okay dude I haven’t even seen my step father in like four years and my mother only briefly to see Lacey._

_DN: it’s so not okay_

_DN: … did he ever hit you?_

_WJP: all the time, and my sisters_

_WJP: but then I grew, and got strong, and fought back, pretty successfully_

_WJP: we were still too scared to tell anyone though_

_WJP: then my uncle came to some of my hockey games and noticed my ‘hockey bruises’ were in places I never took hits_

_WJP: he got us out of there quick smart._

_WJP: but it’s okay now don’t stress_

_DN: I feel like its still very much not okay._

_WJP: probably._

He typed it out. Debated pressing send but then just decided ‘ _fuck it’_.

_WJP: but you make it feel like it is._

He locked his phone and shut his eyes and drifted off to the sounds of Sam Smith.

He slept all the way through Albuquerque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD she's not dead. Uni has been actually horrific and lets be real I'm procrastinating and writing a new chapter now. 
> 
> Might get another chapter done tonight might not. 
> 
> You'll know in like three months when you are reading through (the hopefully finished my god) version of this and you can suss the upload dates. 
> 
> At least I know everything I want to happen in my head lol.


	9. Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was too early for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has a playlist. Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqg6Pj426xQUSBcxpTOW_Zutpr_UpIHWz)

“ _YAHH!_ ” Chowder and Farmer yelled, startling Dex and Nursey awake, both panicked.

The following sound of a whip cracking frankly just confused the shit out of Dex, and made Nursey flinch, his head close to the speaker in the door.

“ _Yah_!”

Again.

Fucking what.

Another crack of the whip, and oh.

Music.

“ _Keep rollin, rollin, rollin, though those streams are swollen, keep them doggies rolling, rawhide_.”

Dex made eye contact with Nursey, it was too early for this shit. Nursey gave him a small smile in return, clearly returning the sentiment. Dex pulled the two pack of earplugs out of his bag, bought in case of Farmer and Chowder sound related issues that could cause the lack of sleep.

Loud music wasn’t exactly what Dex had been picturing when he bought them though.

He silently handed them over to Nursey, before putting his in and hiding the sun with his sleeve.

He didn’t fall asleep right away.

Couldn’t.

Nursey had a hand wrapped around his ankle and his stupid thumb was moving back and forth. Gently, but so distracting to Dex’s sleep syrupy brain.

After an hour or so he fell back asleep again.

Bridging the path between awake and asleep, Dex felt something happen with his ear.

An earplug falling out. 

At least there was silence.

“ _Mornin Dexy_ ”. Nursey said, relatively quiet and still husky with sleep, and a lot closer sounding then Dex would have expected.

They were parked in a Denny’s, Dex could see Chowder and Farmer walking into the building.

Nursey had his door open, and was kneeling on the seat, one hand on the head rest by Dex and the other lightly nudging Dex’s shoulder.

“It’s _b_ reakfast time _b_ uddy _b_ oy.” Nursey said.

“I thought I told you no alliteration.” Dex said, pushing his blanket off, sliding on some shoes and smirking.

It was an ongoing joke.

They had woken up a morning after a kegster and had barely a scrap of memory of the night.

The only clue, a post-it note stuck on Nursey’s forehead.

No more alliteration.

Clearly in Dex’s handwriting.

“So, Nursey’s going to drive these last four hours and then we are there and ready to setup and unpack everything for tomorrow.” Farmer explained over their breakfast.

“Sounds good.” Dex replied.

“Hey, Dex and Farms, what are you two wearing, Chowder and I showed you our outfits but we never saw yours.” Nursey said, mouth half stuffed with pancakes.

Dex and Farmer made eye contact.

They had a plan.

“It’s a _secret_.” Farmer said, smirking down at her plate.

“Hey that’s not fair!” Chowder said, he and farmer getting into an ‘argument’ over it.

Nursey lent over to Dex.

“ _I look forward to the surprise_.” He whispered into Dex’s ear.

It sent shivers down his spine and a blush to his cheeks.

Nursey smiled at him before leaning back to his spot.

They were climbing back into the car when Dex pulled out the only CD he actually made for the trip.

Beyoncé songs, in honour of last year’s Coachella, and Rihanna songs, in preparation for this year’s.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day, _he could tell_.

Ten minutes into their drive, and a minute into Drunk in love, Dex had to sit on his hands to physically stop himself from reaching over and holding onto Nurseys.

Chowder and Farmer didn’t notice, thank god.

_Nursey clearly did._

He face had never been smugger.

From then it was like he was taunting Dex with his hand.

_Somehow_ , the next four hours were going to be the longest.

Dex’s hands were numb by the time they got to Coachella. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter before everything happens at COACHELLA   
> Okay so I have officially decided that this roadtrip is set in 2019 in a world where Rihanna is the headline act.


	10. Coachella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah. I can’t believe we have to drive back in two days.” Nursey replies. 
> 
> “Ugh, don’t remind me.” Dex groans. 
> 
> Nursey grabs Dex’s chin and tilts his head up, kissing Dex goodnight. 
> 
> He falls asleep with Rihanna’s music stuck in his head. 
> 
> _So shut up and drive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long, VERY nsfw final chapter!!  
> this chapter has a playlist. Listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLqg6Pj426xQXavn_U0KYoqR86PqvdR_1K)

Dex woke up to the sun shining in his eyes.

There was a hand on his stomach, under his shirt. His leg felt numb and kind of wet, and something uncomfortable was digging into his spine.

He opened he eyes.

_He was on the floor._

He was using Nursey’s chest as a pillow, and Nursey’s warm hand was placed on his stomach. Top pulled up slightly. Chowder was using his leg as a pillow. And some drool was leaking onto his sweat pants.

Dex would be grossed out but Chowder falling asleep and drooling on people was a pretty common occurrence. Farmer was cuddled up to Chowder, her hair under Dex’s foot.

This would all be fine except for one thing.

He _really_ fucking needed to pee.

Slowly he lifted Nursey’s hand, and placed it on the ground just next to where Dex was laying. The he slowly sat up, making sure Nursey wouldn’t become aware of the absence.

Next he slowly placed his hands under Chowders head and lifted.

Once his head was high enough that Dex could pull his leg out without ripping Farmer’s hair out of her skull in the process, he got up. Shoving a pillow under Chowder’s head just to be safe.

He made it to the bathroom, luckily before touching the door he remembered back to last night, and the absolutely painful squeaking that the door made.

Guess he was gonna have to pee with the door open.

_Oh well._

Nursey and Chowder wouldn’t give a shit, used to practically anything from growing up in locker rooms with boys.

And Farmer would be chill, anyways, she had probably seen worse.

So he peed with the door open.

Somewhat uncomfortably.

Morning wood and all that.

He peed.

And finished.

And, just, stood there.

_He was horny_.

But the door was still open.

He could go down the hall way.

Except then everyone would wake up.

They had discovered on the way in that every single floor board in the two hallways creaked.

From the front door, past the first bedroom and ensuite (Chowder and Farmer’s room), to the open kitchen, dining, lounge and half bathroom (Aka toilet and tiny sink) had squeaky floor boards.

Then, from said open living and tiny bathroom area, through the next hallway, past the back door to the garden and to the second bedroom and ensuite also had unbelievably squeaky floors.

If he wanted to do anything, he had to do it where he was standing.

He turned back to the doorway, and looked out at the three of them.

All fast asleep.

He would be fine.

He could be quiet.

_Always was._

Dex turned his back to the three of them again.

Pointing his cock towards to the toilet and standing with his legs apart.

He was uncontrollably horny.

He couldn’t remember what he had dreamed about but fuck it must have been good.

Dex had precum practically running out of him.

He watched the drop form and fall, catching on his sweats instead of into the toilet.

He pulled his pants all the way to his ankles, and caught the next few drops of precum before it could fall. Rubbing his cock all over, his precum acting like lube, he wondered if this was somewhat what it felt like to have a vagina.

Another stroke, up and down, hand tight with pressure, nearly made him cum.

So unbelievably on edge.  

He found himself almost going up on his toes, bending his legs, breathing so heavy but keeping his mouth shut.

_He needed to be quiet._

Dex imagined Nursey kissing him to shut him up, or by covering his mouth with his hand and whispering not so sweet nothings into his ear.

Dex pulled his shirt up to his nipples. Played with them a bit, leaving one hand on his nipple and placing his other one when Nursey’s hand had been on his stomach.

He thought of Nursey shoving his cock throat deep into his mouth to shut him up.

He came untouched, thankfully, standing with bent legs slightly on his toes, and having quick reflexes, he was able to grab his cock and aim.

All of his cum landing in the toilet.

He was worried the sound of it splashing would wake them up.

Dex cumming was always forceful, if not prepared it usually hits his chin and whatever is behind him.

Granted he lets it happen a lot.

Wipes it off with his fingers and licks it.

He catches some of the last drops and licks his hand clean.

Grabbing some toilet paper and wiping off his cock his flushes the toilet out of reflex and pulls his pants up and top down.

Thankfully none of them wake.

He can see the bulge in Nursey’s sweats.

Apparently he is having just as good of a dream that Dex must have had.

The bulge is… _significant_ , to say the least.

There is even a small wet patch, and judging by the outline, he’s going commando.

Dex goes to lay back down. He lays on his side, using Nursey as a pillow again. Looking down at his legs.

He places his head on Nursey’s stomach, low.

Any lower and his head would be resting on Nursey’s cock. 

He wants to touch but Nursey is still sleeping.

And that’s just too creepy.

Nursey’s cock twitches.

Dex sighs, heavily and shakily.

Nursey cums in his sleep.

A little bit of white pulses of through the black fabric, but mostly the wet patch gets bigger.

Dex’s cock tries to get hard again.

He falls asleep to the memory of Nursey’s cock twitching through his sweats.

 

It felt like it was all coming to a head.

Like he was caught up in the storm, and any second now he was going to be standing in the eye of it.

His heart full and heart strings strung so tight.

Every time they seemed to make eye contact, the slightest physical contact, even when they were a foot apart. Electricity would go through his body.

He felt like he was being pulled two ways.

On the one hand, being awkward, not knowing how to handle everything. Being scared of crossing lines, coming off as creepy, reading gestures the wrong way. Reading anything the wrong way. Wanting to keep a safe distance. Keep himself and his feelings and his battered and bruised and broken heart safe.

And on the other hand.

Leaning into the touches, the looks, the feelings. Grinning his best shit eating grin, smirking, winking, nudging. Being annoying but not really and in the best way possible. Enjoying it. Not questioning everything like he so often did. Leaning in. Letting the tension and the atmosphere wash over him.

That’s what he was doing now.

Letting the atmosphere wash over him.

There were no blankets, Coachella Valley already hot as shit.

Chowder snuffled in his sleep. Drool everywhere.

_Typical._

Farmer looked so soft and calm as she slept. The rigid line of proving herself to her underestimating family, of her sharp sporty lines going lax as she cuddled into Chowder’s side.

Dex’s breathing picked up, and his eyes moved under his eyelids.

_A dream._

Nursey watched.

Head resting high enough on the cushion he had that he could see Dex’s face.

He too softened when he slept.

More so than Farmer.

But less and less over the past few months.

Not necessarily becoming more rigid and stiff in his sleep. But letting his walls down during the day too.

Nursey was glad Chowder convinced him to come.

He needed this trip probably the most out of everyone.

He was finally relaxed.

That stretched out pliant feeling you get once you step out of the car after a very long drive seeming to last through the night.

Nursey couldn’t help but notice Dex getting hard.

That kind of dream then.

It took an insane amount of self-control not to get hard (mainly convincing himself how creepy it is to get hard watching someone sleep). Every now and then Dex mumbles something.

Nothing coherent, not actual words, or at least nothing Nursey can actually decipher.

Until he can.

_“Derek.”_

Now, Nursey knows for a fact that he is the only Derek that Dex knows.

_So._

There’s that boner that he was trying so hard not get.

Well more half chub.

But still.

_Annoying._

Dex starts getting fidgety then.

Nursey has slept near and next to Dex enough times to know that it means he is waking up.

It’s only the last few seconds before Dex opens his eyes that Nursey realises he has had his hand resting on his stomach the whole time.

Dex’s eyes slowly flutter open.

Nursey shuts his.

He’s not really sure why.

They could so easily talk everything out now, but he shuts them.

He feels Dex grab his hand, forces it to go dead.

Has to control his face into not smiling at how gentle he is placing it down next to him.

He can feel Dex slowly sit up.

He half opens an eye.

Watches Dex slowly lift Chowders head and place a pillow under it.

Watches Dex be careful of Farmer’s hair, a sudden reminder that Dex has grown up with a sister and many, many women in his life.

He watches Dex walk to the half bathroom.

Watches Dex stretch out his shoulders as he pees.

Nursey just stares. Definitely creepy but he can’t seem to pull his eyes away.

Dex stops, but continues to just stand there. He looks like he is going to turn around. Nursey shuts his eyes. Just as well.

He can hear the light shuffle of Dex’s feet on the tiles, a pause, and then another light shuffle, presumably turning back to the toilet.

Nursey opens his eyes.

Dex is standing in the same position as when he shut them, but the slight movement of his shoulder and bicep is so obvious.

Dex tilts his head back a little and then looks down at his hand.

Nursey can hear Dex slightly breathe in.

And then.

_Well._

And then Nursey has to put his hand over his mouth not to make a sound.

Dex leans over, pulling his sweats down.

He was apparently going commando, same as Nursey.

All Nursey can stare at is the freckles covering his ass and the top of his thighs, the orange fuzz that stretches to his balls, his tight little hole, and just the peak of his cock.

He stands up again.

Nursey moves his hand from his mouth to his cock.

Palming himself through his pants.

He already feels on edge.

He also feels creepy, but that thought is getting pushed further and further back in his mind.

Dex goes on his toes a little, and bends his legs.

He looks straight out of a fucking porno.

Nursey watches as his arms bend, knowing the move well enough after doing it to himself.

Dex must be playing with his nipples.

Nursey moves his hand from his cock, he’s so close, and brings both hands up to play with his own.

Pinching mostly, and the occasional tug.

He copies Dex hand as it travels to his stomach, thinks about the fact this his hand was resting there on Dex minutes ago.

Dex suddenly gasps, only audible if you were really listening for it.

He falls flat to his feet and leans forward pushing his cock down.

Legs still spread, Nursey can see Dex’s cock, pink and shiny, shooting cum into the toilet.

His cock is visibly twitching, and Dex’s whole body is shaking.

Nursey watches as Dex cups a hand just under the head of his cock and catches a few drops of cum. Brings it up to his face.

Nursey can see the movement of his throat.

_He swallowed it._

Nursey is unbelievably close, he’s almost to tears, and he has barely touched himself.

He looks down to see a wet patch on his pants.

_Fuck._

He was hoping it wouldn’t be visible. But it’s small.

He should be fine.

His very obvious bulge is another issue.

He has just enough time to look up and see Dex pulling his top down; pants already pulled up, to put his hands back to where they were and shut his eyes.

He hears Dex walk back over and lay down.

His head somehow feels closer to his cock then before.

Maybe he’s imagining it.

Dex rolls to his side, he can definitely see Nursey’s cock.

Nursey opens his eyes.

He feels like he’s about to watch a car crash in slow motion, and he can’t look away.

Dex looks like he wants to touch, Nursey wants to tell him to, but can’t seem to find the words.

The thought of Dex touching him brings him right at the edge, the slightest breath could set him off.

Oh.

_Literally._

Fuck.

Dex’s sigh, which sounded almost like a love struck sigh but that was a thought for another time, breezed through his sweats and onto his hot cock.

Nursey felt the pulses go through the fabric of his pants.

Dex definitely just saw what happened.

Nursey tensed, and so did Dex, and for a moment Nursey though everything had been ruined. But then Dex slowly but surely relaxed, and Nursey realised he had fallen asleep.

Orgasms tend to make Dex sleepy, half the team knew that (that being said, most of the team knew a lot of dick related things about each other so that wasn’t that weird… at least for the SMH).

Nursey laid there for another hour, but when Farmer and Chowder started to stir, he moved around enough that Dex woke too.

Dex, although having a permanent blush, didn’t bring up anything, and didn’t act any more awkward than usual.

“I’m having a shower.” He announced, standing and walking down to his and Dex’s ensuite without turning and looking at anyone.

Halfway through scrubbing the dried cum out of his pubes he heard a knock on the door.

“It’s just me, Farmer has claimed both our bathroom and Dex to get ready for when we leave. I’m gonna hang in here until we get ready.” Chowder said, opening the door enough that Nursey could hear him over the water.

“Why the hell are they getting ready now, it’s like 11:30, we aren’t leaving until 4?” Nursey asked confused.

“Apparently Farmer needs that long to get her and Dex ready. I also think she wants to goss with Dex.” Chowder replied, leaving the door open more and by the sounds of it walking away.

 Nursey finished off in the shower and grabbed his towel, drying off and tying it around his waist.

“So when you say you’re coming down here to hang out, you also want goss?” Nursey asked, walking out and grabbing a pair of jocks and shorts to laze around in.

“Fuck yeah I do.” Chowder said, resting back against the pillow on the bed that was Nursey’s and grinning up at him.

“Fuckin rude.” Nursey said grinning, getting changed and grabbing a pack of uno cards.

 

They talked about everything, from Nursey’s crush to all the moments they seemed to be having. Nursey left out the part of the morning. Chowder didn’t need to know that his two best friends had cum moments after each other next to him and his sleeping girlfriend.

“We should probably start getting ready soon.” Chowder said, getting up to shower in the bathroom himself.

Nursey hummed in agreement.

Getting up and taking out his day one outfit.

Black cargo pants, with chains, studs and a few blue sequins he got Lardo to add on. Black combat boots, with electric blue laces, a sheer tee, almost navy in colour and slightly metallic and the bright blue eyeliner and lipstick he planned to wear. As well as a black bandanna to wear on the way in and out to stop him from choking on all the dust.

He grabbed Chowders outfit for him too, a pair of bright red shorts and matching red docs. A black tee with a shark jaw silhouette on it, and a red bandanna.

Nursey sat down in front of the mirror and got his eyeliner perfect while Chowder was still in the shower, then they got dressed and Chowder headed out to the kitchen.

“Our uber will be here in 10.” Chowder shouted to the house.

Nursey put on the lipstick and then tied the bandanna on, wanting to keep the lip colour a surprise.

He heard the sounds of the other bedroom door opening and the floor boards squeaking.

_Dex and Farmer._

Chowder wolf whistled and Nursey could hear them both laugh in response.

Nursey was sitting on his bed, retying one of his shoes, when the door opened and shut.

_Dex._

Nursey didn’t look up, but nearly did at Dex’s gasp, sounding so loud in the small room.                        

“You look good.” Dex said, sounding a little breathless.

Nursey looked up.

“You,” _holy fuck_ “look good too.”

He was wearing the same pants as Nursey, but will gold chains and studs instead of silver, and covered in a light sheen of gold glitter, like glitter hairspray. He was wearing gold boots, clearly his old work boots just spray painted a super metallic gold.

His hair had golden hairspray in it.

He was completely shirtless.

His shoulders were covered in gold chunky glitter, and he seemed to have gold highlight on his body and his cheekbones.

He was covered in a light sheen of gold glitter as well.

Derek remembers seeing Farmer’s sunscreen, a spray on with flecks of glitter in it.

At least Dex wasn’t going to get burnt.

Nursey stood up, couldn’t stop himself from checking Dex out.

He looked up to Dex’s eyes. Dex was checking him out too.

They made eye contact.

Everything seemed to stop.

They both laughed, somewhat awkwardly.

“Uber is here.” Farmer yelled out.

Dex quickly grabbed his black backpack out of his big crew bag, already packed for the day.

Nursey did the same.

Nursey made sure to brush arms with Dex on the way out. He wanted to test and theory.

And he was right.

Some of the glitter rubs off.

Nursey wanted to be covered in it.

“Looking good Farms.” Nursey said as they locked up the door.

She was in a light wash pair of mom jeans, with black fishnets underneath, matching red docs as Chowders, and a red lace bra. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail and she was wearing red love heart sunnies. As well as bright blood red lipstick.

Nursey could just see the peak of her black eyeliner at the edge of her sunnies.

They all piled into the car, Nursey grabbing his black frame sunnies, Chowder his red, and Dex his gold framed aviators.

Nursey couldn’t stop staring.

But neither could Dex, so he didn’t feel that bad about it.

 

It was hot and dusty by the time they arrived, Nursey was thankful for the VIP tickets he was able to get cheaper for the four of them.

The bike pulled carts only sat two, so Chowder and Farmer took one together (obviously) leaving Dex and him together.

A sweet girl rode their bike, her hair so curly it was nearly an afro, Nursey wanted to make conversation with her, but he was, distracted to say the least.

They were squished so close together, the bulk of their muscles and general hockey frames becoming very obvious. Nursey could feel the warmth radiating off of Dex’s skin, glad that he had put on sunscreen.

Nursey looked down and could see more glitter rubbing off on his arm.

And then Dex’s hand caught his eye.

_Gold nail polish_.

William Poindexter, was wearing gold nail polish.

Nursey was in heaven.

He couldn’t help himself.

He grabbed Dex’s hand.

Dex continued to look out across the people, but his growing smile was obvious, as well as his blush, spreading across his cheeks and chest.

Nursey wanted to lick it.

Dex looked over, and it occurred to Nursey that he had been staring at Dex’s face for about five minutes. They were nearly at the entrance.

Dex looked him up and down.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Dex said, rather quietly.

Nursey smirked, and although Dex couldn’t see it through the bandanna, it showed in his eyes.

Nursey grabbed his film camera, he had about six of them shoved in his bag. One of those crappy $10 were you don’t see the pictures until you go and get them printed.

He snapped a shot.

He couldn’t wait to see what it looked like.

Dex laughed. Bright and happy and genuine.

Nursey snapped another one.

The bike pulled to a stop.

Nursey suddenly became aware of all the sounds around him, the music and the people.

They climbed off, still holding hands, and held them all the way to Farmer and Chowder, and then all the way to a food stand.

Their hands were sweaty by the time they let go to eat, Nursey didn’t mind though.

They ordered cheesy fries and large iced teas.

They were still surrounded by dust though, so Chowder, Farmer and himself all kept their bandannas on, shoving the fries and bottles up under them.

Dex however, didn’t even bring one.

“How can you even breathe right now?” Farmer asked, looking at Dex and shaking her head with a smile.

“It’s just like being on the farm, it’s not even that bad.” Dex replied with a laugh.

The day continued on in the same fashion, hanging around drinking and eating food, and going to any stages where they wanted to hear the artists.

Then it came time for Rihanna.

Farmer and Chowder said goodbye, and squeezed their way closest to the front that they could. Nursey and Dex hung, back, neither liking crowds all that much and content to listen and watch the big screens.

They had pretty good eye sight anyways.

The screaming was deafening.

In the best way possible.

Adrenaline rushing through his body and making him feel drunk.

Although he probably was a little drunk, considering the alcohol they four of them had snuck in and been pouring into their drinks.

Then.

There it was.

_Music._

_“_ _Yayo, yayo”_

Nursey was in heaven.

_“Moo-la-lah”_

Nursey suddenly felt a hand one his ass.

_“Yayo”_

Nursey turned his head to look.

_“Bitch better have my money!”_

It was Dex’s hand.

_“Y'all should know me well enough.”_

The hand squeezed, and Nursey, singing along to the music, stuttered.

_“Bitch better have my money!”_

Nursey wondered how bad it was going to look when he got a boner.

_“Please don't call me on my bluff.”_

Dex was singing along too, through a shit eating grin.

_“Pay me what you owe me”_

Nursey realised he hadn’t even seen what Rihanna was wearing.

_“Ballin' bigger than LeBron”_

She was in a huge black coat, designed to look like a ball gown. There was a split showing thigh high boots. It looked like she was going to remove layers.

_“Bitch give me your money”_

Dex squeezed even harder, Nursey audibly moaned. Thankful for the noise around him that no one heard.

_“Who y'all think y'all frontin' on?”_

Nursey slid his hand into Dex’s pocket. So busy watching his face and listening for any noises that he zoned out for the rest of the song. Didn’t realise it had finished until the crowd cheered.

The black coat came off.

A sheer black baby doll dress.

From her collection, Nursey presumed.

_“Work, work, work, work, work, work”_

Nursey suddenly became, very, very distracted.

_“You see me I be work, work, work, work, work, work”_

You see, he had been massaging ( _groping_ ) Dex’s ass for some time now, and without realising, he must have been pushing the pocket bag further and further in.

_“You see me do me dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt”_

Through the fabric Nursey felt something. Dex moaned and immediately grabbed Nursey thigh to steady himself.

_“There's something 'bout that work, work, work, work, work, work”_

A plug.

_“When you a gon' learn, learn, learn, learn, learn, learn”_

Nursey moved to stand a little more behind Dex. Leaning forward and talking into Dex’s ear, loud enough that Dex could hear but no one else could.

“You got a plug in you Poindexter?” He asked, voice unintentionally pitched lower.

Dex just nodded.

Nursey put some pressure on it.

Dex arched his back.

“Why?” He asked.

Dex didn’t say anything.

Nursey put more pressure on it.

He could just hear Dex whine.

_“Why?”_

Dex turned his head.

“For you.” He said, breathless.

Nursey stood there, putting pressure on the plug and playing with it a little when Dex spoke again. Still breathless, and slightly mumbled.

“I love this song.”

For the second time, Nursey zoned out.

Nursey loved this song too.

He pulled his hand out of Dex’s pocket, grabbing Dex by the waist and pulling him in. Suddenly very aware just how hard he was, his bulge resting perfectly in the crack of Dex’s ass.

_“_ _And you got me, let go_ _, what you want from me? And I tried to buy your pretty heart, but the price too high baby you got me like oh, you love when I fall apart, so you can put me together and throw me against the wall.”_

They stayed like that for a few songs.

Grinding and singing.

It took Nursey a moment to realise she wasn’t on stage any more.

The screens had a video playing.

Oh.

Right.

The music video to Diamonds.

_“Shine bright like a diamond.”_

“Holy fuck”, Dex said.

Nursey shared the sentiment.

She was wearing diamond encrusted thigh high pointed boots with a diamond encrusted corset, she had a sliver tshirt dress on under it and diamond round sunglasses on.

On top of that she had huge dangling string earrings made of diamonds that came down to the top of the corset and a thick diamond bracelet on.

It was amazing.

_“Shine bright like a diamond.”_

Nursey sand into Dex’s ear.

_“Find light in the beautiful sea, I choose to be happy, you and I, you and I, we’re like diamonds in the sky, you’re a shooting star I see, a vision of ecstasy when you hold me, I’m alive, we’re like diamonds in the sky._

_I knew that we’d become one right away, oh, right away, at first sight I felt the energy of sun rays, I saw the life inside your eyes._

_So shine bright tonight, you and I, we’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky, eye to eye, so alive, we’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky.”_

Suddenly a moment filled with so much sexual tension became something so romantic. Dex leant back into Nursey even more, and Nursey squeezed Dex tight.

This felt like a moment to remember.

It felt like time went sticky slow, Dex turned his head to look at Nursey.

They looked each other in the eyes.

Nursey watched Dex’s eyes travel to his lips.

Nursey has never prayed for someone to kiss him so hard in his life.

But Dex just huffed a laugh to himself and turned back to the stage.

Nursey was offended for a moment and then he remembered.

_The bandanna._

Fuck he was an idiot.

The song ended with diamonds raining from the sky over the stage.

Presumably just beads, but the effect was there.

Rihanna had gone off for another costume change.

Male dancers suddenly appeared. All in suits, facing away from the crowd.

They all pulled out umbrellas.

_Holy fuck._

The diamonds stopped falling and instead water started falling, looking like rain.

_Holy fuck._

The dancer in the middle turned around.

_Holy fuck._

That wasn’t a dancer. _It was Jay-Z_.

Holy fuck.

_“Uh huh, uh huh, yeah, Rihanna, good girl gone bad, take three, action. No clouds in my stones, let it rain; I hydroplane into fame, comin' down at the Dow Jones, when the clouds come, we gone, we Rocafella, we fly higher than weather. In G5's or better, you know me. In anticipation for precipitation stack chips for the rainy day, rain man is back with little Ms. Sunshine. Rihanna, where you at?”_

And there she was, umbrella up, black clear PVC trench coat and black lingerie on underneath. Black clear PVC heels.

“Holy fuck.” Dex said.

“My thoughts exactly.” Nursey replied.

The crowd lost their shit.

She worked through her last few songs. Leaving the stage for a quick change before her final song.

She came out in what looked like a high fashion version of a race driver jumpsuit.

White, with red and blue piping and black and white checker sections. Zip down the front, undone to her belly button, showing off the white lace bra she was wearing.

The song seemed rather fitting to their road trip.

_“_ _I've been looking for a driver who is qualified_ _, so if you think that you're the one step into my ride, I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine, got a sunroof top and a gangster lead.”_

Nursey felt his bandanna come loose, so finally he pulled it down, letting it sit loosely around his neck.

_“So if you feel it, let me know, know, know_ _, come on now, what you waiting for, for, for, my engine's ready to explode, explode, explode, so start me up and watch me go, go, go, go._

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_ _, got a ride that's smoother than a limousine, can you handle the curves, can you run all the lights, if you can, baby boy, then we can go all night.”_

Dex turned to smile at Nursey, and Nursey felt time go slow again.

He watches as Dex eyes immediately dropped to his lips, face going blank.

Oh right, the blue lipstick, Nursey forgot about that.

_“Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5”_

Nursey was mildly panicking, what if Dex hated it? Dex fully turned in Nursey’s arms, reaching his hand up and brushing his thumb over Nurseys lips.

Some blue came off on his thumb.

Nursey watched Dex’s eyes look at his thumb.

Nursey could just see Dex’s pupils dilate in the light.

_“Baby, you got the keys”_

Dex grabbed each side of Nursey’s face.

**_“Now shut up and drive”_ **

They were kissing.

Nursey almost wanted to cry.

He didn’t.

He squeezed Dex tighter, tilted his head, and pushed his tongue into Dex’s mouth.

Eventually they pulled back.

Nursey was the most breathless he had ever been in his life. Skating suicides wasn’t even this bad.

The song was nearly over.

“We need to go, _now_.” Dex said, voice sounding lower than usual.

Nursey only half processed what he said, too busy staring at the blue now staining Dex’s lips.

Dex grabbed his hands and started running.

They ran all the way to the car line ups, hoping in the first uber they could get.

They spent the whole uber ride staring at each other, humming along aimlessly to the music, thankfully staying close enough to the festival that the stretch of silence between them and the driver didn’t become awkward.

Nursey watched Dex pull out his phone and send a text off to Chowder, saying they had left, both tired.

Nursey doubt Chowder would by that they were tired but he didn’t really care.

Each room in the house was practically sound proof with the doors shut. And there was a reason they picked a house with rooms at the opposite ends of the house. Mainly Nursey and Dex not wanting to hear Farmer and Chowder, Nursey didn’t think it would ever be the other way around.

He thanked the driver as they got out and practically ran inside.

The second Dex was in the door Nursey pushed him against it.

Kissing him rougher than before, they were in private now after all.

Nursey used one hand to pin Dex’s arms above his head, and locked the door with other.

He moved his free hand to pinch Dex’s nipples. He continued to do so until Dex got so fidgety that his arms came out from Nurseys grip.

Dex pushed Nursey’s chest, moving around him and running down to their room laughing.

Nursey slowly followed, pulling his boots and top off as he went.

Walking in to their room, Nursey stopped and moaned.

Dex had shoved all their stuff onto his bed and laid out on Nurseys.

_Naked._

He was jerking himself off, a gold cock ring on, thrusting up into his hand and panting.

He looked up at Nursey, and some more precum dribbled out of his cock. Nursey unzipped his pants and walked over.

“Want you to fuck my face.” Dex mumbled, clearly not caring about being embarrassed or wanting to wait around any longer.

Nursey felt the same.

He practically ripped his pants off.

Nursey climbed over Dex, placing his knees each side of Dex’s shoulders.

Rather gently, all things considered, Nursey placed his hands around Dex’s head and guided his mouth to his cock.

It takes everything in him not cum the second Dex’s lips touch him.

Dex gives fucking good head, Nursey discovers.

There is a pang of jealousy, but he pays no mind to it.

It occurs to Nursey that Dex isn’t touching himself anymore, and that just doesn’t seem fair.

He pulls back, nearly cums at the whine Dex makes.

“Come back.” Dex says, whinging.

“ _No._ ” Nursey says, huffing a laugh, laying himself down next to Dex, and pulling him in for a kiss.

They lay kissing for around twenty minutes, very faintly hear the front door slamming as Chowder and Farmer get back in, before they continue on with anything.

Dex is desperately gripping onto Nurseys ass, pulling them in together and grinding their cocks.

Nursey is beginning to understand the cock ring, if he didn’t spend the better portion of his time jerking off edging, he would have already cum by now.

Nursey pushes Dex back onto his back, wiggling his way down between his legs.

He takes Dex’s cock in his mouth, all the way down until his face is buried in Dex’s lightly trimmed pubes. Nursey notices some gold glitter has gotten in the hair, tries to laugh a little, but just tightens his throat around Dex’s cock.

Dex gasps, sitting up and tugging on Nurseys hair, Nursey doesn’t stop, he will, soon, but not yet.

Nursey bobs up and down, scratching his nails lightly along Dex’s thighs, feels Dex break out with shivers.

“Fuck, Nursey I’m close.” Dex says reaching for the latch on the cock ring.

Nursey grabs his hand and squeezes his cock tight.

“You’re not coming yet.” Nursey says, leaning up to kiss Dex before rolling him over and pulling him up onto his hands and knees.

Nursey leans over him and whispers in his ear.

“This okay.” As he gently massages Dex’s ass. Pulling his cheeks apart every now and then and pushing his cock against the plug.

“Yeah, do whatever.”

Dex stops talking to moan, Nursey moving one hand back to push against the plug.

“If you start doing something I don’t like, I’ll tell you. Promise.” Dex says, and that’s enough for Nursey.

_“Good boy.”_

Nursey tugs and twists the plug, watching Dex’s precum drip onto the towel.

It’s the first time Nursey even notices the towel, left there by him after his shower.

Nursey leans down and bites into Dex ass, hard. Any harder and it would have broken skin. He leans back, spanking Dex’s ass right over the already bruising bite mark, relishing in Dex’s screams and moans.

“I’m getting lube and a condom. _Don’t move_.”

Nursey walks to the bathroom, and bends over the get the box of condoms and lube from his toiletry bag sitting on the floor.

He hears Dex gasp, looks over to him on the bed, he’s watching Nurseys every move. Nursey stands at the door and opens a condom, letting the wrapper fall to the ground.

He rolls it on, not once looking away from Dex’s face.

Dex’s is drooling a little, from having his mouth hanging open for so long.

Nursey squeezes the lube onto his hand and rubs it over his cock, the cold lube staling his orgasm for just that bit longer.

Nursey is kneeling behind Dex when Dex moves. Rolling onto his back and pulling his knees back, opening up his ass for Nursey.

“Wanna see you.” Dex says, quietly, _timidly_ , like maybe he isn’t allowed.

_He is definitely allowed._

Nursey has to lean down and kiss him again for that, tugging slightly on Dex’s hair, the small gasp becoming one of Nurseys favourite sounds in the world.

Nursey reaches down to the plug, tugging on it slightly.

“ _Can I_?” He asks.

Dex nods, completely blissed out.

Pulling the plug out completely makes a delicious wet sound. Nursey pushes the plug in and pulls it back out just to hear the sound again.

It makes Dex moan, high pitched and the best fucking thing Nursey has ever heard.

If he didn’t want to fuck Dex so badly he would just sit and play with Dex and plug for hours. Something for tomorrow maybe.

The second after he pulls the plug out his pushing his cock in, its tight and hot and it takes Nursey a minute to get his whole cock in, it makes Dex arch his back, Nursey holds him up.

“I’ve got you baby.” Nursey says.

Dex’s arms come around him, nails scratching his back. Nursey loves it.

“Taking me so well.” Nursey says. And he is. Nursey was expecting it to take anywhere up to ten minutes to finish stretching Dex’s hole out to fit his cock.

“Got a big plug to pretend it was you.” Dex replied. Nursey had to stop moving so he didn’t cum.

Nursey looked over to where he had put the plug. Sure enough, it was pretty big, a chunky black rubber plug.

“I’m not gonna last much longer, how do you want me to fuck you?” Nursey asks.

Nursey swears he can see love hearts in Dex’s eyes.

“ _Hard_.”

Nursey could most definitely do that.

Nursey thrusts with everything he has.

The slapping of Nurseys balls against Dex’s ass echoes through the room, mixed with the breathing and moans of Dex and Nursey.

“ _Please_.” Dex stutters, Nurseys thrusts shaking him with every hit.

The cock ring looks painful he’s so hard.

“Only if you cum untouched.” Nursey says.

Dex nods, and Nursey reaches down to undo the clasp.

Dex’s cock is covered in gold glitter and blue lipstick, like Nursey left his mark.

It’s enough to push him over the edge.

Nursey tries to thrust through his orgasm but it’s too much.

His vision starts to go blurry, and he stops.

He can feel his cock twitching, tugging on Dex’s red and stretched hole.

“I can feel, I can –

feel you cumming.” Dex manages to get out.

_“Derek.”_

And just like that he’s cumming, splattering all over his chest and Nurseys, some hitting his chin.

Nursey slowly pulls out and leans down, licking up Dex’s cock and sucking, getting all the cum, making him scream.

Nursey works his way up Dex’s chest, licking up any drop of cum he can see, including the drop on Dex’s chin and cheek.

Nursey leans down to kiss Dex, helps him lay his legs down, and kisses him.

Dex seems to have gone shy.

Once Dex has his breath back, he asks Nursey.

“This, wasn’t a one off thing, right?” Dex asks, eyes big and hopeful.

 “No, I reckon this is going to be a forever thing.” Nursey replied.

Nursey stood up, gently pulling the towel out from under Dex and chucking it on the ground, then pulling the quilt and sheet back before climbing back next to Dex.

With the fan on, and the sheet over them they settled in for the night.

Curling into each other, Dex tucking his face into Nursey’s neck.

“The second we wake up we need to shower.” Dex mumbles into Nurseys neck.

Nursey laughs.

“Yeah. I can’t believe we have to drive back in two days.” Nursey replies.

“ _Ugh_ , don’t remind me.” Dex groans.

Nursey grabs Dex’s chin and tilts his head up, kissing Dex goodnight.

He falls asleep with Rihanna’s music stuck in his head.

_So shut up and drive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg it's finished!!!!!
> 
> At some point in time I will go back through and edit this but that won't be for a while. 
> 
> Gotta love a cheeky POV switch to change things up!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comment if you liked.
> 
> You can find me [here](http://derekkpoindexter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
